Seeing Them
by ElspethElf
Summary: Standalone- a girl, a troubled mind and a parallel vision to Tortall


Seanfhocal Circle Challenge response

_Disclaimer: Characters (except Leah and Dr. Schiiver) and locations belong to Tamora Pierce. Written words and plot owned by me._

**

* * *

**

**Seeing Them by:**

**ElspethElf**

* * *

The clock ticked with hypnotic lull, its tiny metal mechanism running tirelessly. Through an open window floated the lazy sound of traffic in a humid summer's afternoon. A strand of sunbeam highlighted one corner of the office desk, the old-fashioned photo frame emerging from the darkness. The stillness of the office had a queer lethargic edge to it, giving the precise feel of a heavy, drowsy blanket to anyone occupying the room.

Indeed, it had succeeded with its aim as a sleep-catalyst on a slender, fragile-looking girl who sat in a chair that was much too big, her head lowered towards her chest, a cloud of red-bronze hair hiding her face. Her head nodded gently in rhythm to her breathing. Anyone would have mistaken her for being asleep.

'Leah? Can you still hear me?' The voice came from a man in dark brown suit, sitting behind a large desk, hands resting on his stomach, fingers interlocked. When no answer came, he tilted his head to see through the curtain of hair that concealed the girl's face.

'We still have ten minute until the end of our session. Do you still want to talk?' His voice had the calm, inviting tone of an experienced child specialist. Reassuring, trusting and encouraging.

There was still no reply.

'What about the people you can see? Did they come to you again?'

Leah's hair twitched and she raised her head. Intense blue-grey eyes stared through loose fringes. Slowly the girl nodded.

Dr. Schiiver leaned forward. 'Who did you see this time? Was it the man with a golden crown like you told me last time?'

The girl shook her head. Her eyes were pale despite the sunlight that lit them up, and a distant glint appeared within its stormy depth.

'Will you describe the people you saw, Leah? Can you do that for me?' Dr. Schiiver's hand reached slowly for the fat notebook that rested on the table.

Leah let her legs dangle, a faraway expression creeping into her eyes. 'He was really tall with black hair tied back,' she said dreamily, smiling into space. 'He wore funny looking clothes, all long and drooping on the floor. And there was a girl with him too. Her eyes were the same colour as mine.' Leah giggled suddenly. 'She turned into a cat.'

Dr. Schiiver frowned. 'Cat? Like the one you have at home?'

'No. A _big_ cat. With dark, spotted fur and big paws.'

'A leopard? Were you scared?'

Blue-grey eyes widened as Leah shook her head in earnest. 'Oh no. They were really nice. I wasn't scared at all. They…they talk to me.'

'Oh?' The doctor tried to keep his voice calm. It seemed that Leah was in a good, talkative mood this afternoon. 'What sort of things do they say to you, Lea?'

'They take me to places. The world they live in…called…called Tortall. Its really big with green fields and a castle.' The girl's eyes suddenly brightened with excitement. 'That's where the King lives, you know. The man I told you about – wearing the golden crown. And there is also the queen, and a lady with flaming red hair and purple eyes.' Leah smiled, remembering some private memory.

Dr. Schiiver studied her, and then cleared his throat. 'Do they have names, Leah? Did they tell you what they were called?'

The girl fixed her intense eyes on the doctor, an odd unreadable expression formed at her face. She shook her head – and then her features contorted, as if about to say something.

The phone rang, making the girl jump. Dr. Schiiver sighed and picked up the receiver. After a few seconds, he put it down again.

'We will end this session for now. That was your mother, Leah. She is here to pick you up. Will you go and meet her downstairs now?'

Leah jumped off the chair eagerly and ran towards the door. 'Leah,' the doctor called, 'don't forget to do those exercises I told you about. They will help you with your fits. Will you remember to do that?'

Leah nodded, and then dashed away from the room.

Dr. Schiiver stared after her for a moment, sighed, and shook his head. Her visions were getting more and more intense these days, he thought to himself, jotting down some final notes. His ink pen slid along the paper and rested on the words, 'no improvement.' It lingered there for a second before underscoring it with two large strokes. A dreamer, he thought to himself, an over-imaginative child, slightly defective at birth with schizophrenic symptoms.

That night as Leah lay awake in her bed, the King with the golden crown appeared by her bedside. He came in a halo of brilliant blue light, his sapphire eyes shining.

'Hullo, Jon.' Leah sat up, smiling at him with adoration.

King Jonathan smiled down at her, white teeth flashing against dark, well-trimmed beard. 'How are you today, Leah?'

'Fine.' The girl fidgeted with her blanket, trying to sit properly. 'I told Dr. Schiiver about you today.'

'Really? What did he say?' King Jonathan sat down next to her, his weight making no marks on the blanket.

'He didn't believe me,' Leah replied flatly, playing with the jewels on the King's robe. 'He thinks I'm odd. So do my mum. They all do.'

King Jonathan smiled kindly and touched her hand. 'Come,' he said, lifting her gently, 'I will take you to Tortall.'

Leah's eyes widened with excitement, her face lit up in pleasure. 'Will you take me to see Lady Alanna? And Daine? Will you let me ride her horse?'

King Jonathan chuckled. 'I'm sure Daine will let you ride Cloud. But first, I would like to take you to see Duke Baird.'

'Who's he?'

'He is a healer, Leah.' The King leaned forward and brushed a strand of hair from the girl's face. 'He is very powerful. His Gift will make you better.'

Leah wrinkled her nose. 'Will it make me stop seeing you?'

'He will only make it less frequent. These visits affect your health. Once you get better, I will come and see you again.'

'But it won't be the same,' Leah protested, pouting, and for the first time looking like a girl of her own age. 'It won't be…as real!'

'It will be _more_ real,' Jonathan answered seriously. 'I will come to you in your dreams. We all will.'

'And I can still ride Cloud?'

King Jonathan laughed. 'For as long as you like.'

Leah considered this for a moment, and then grinned broadly. 'In that case, I'll meet Duke Baird.' So saying, she let King Jonathan take her hand and together, they faded away into a cloud of radiant blue light.


End file.
